


Dinos take Broadway

by Bluetrainer98



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Broadway AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetrainer98/pseuds/Bluetrainer98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six people, each with their own field of expertise in the theatre world. <br/>-Tyler Navarro and Koda: backstage technical "techie" workers. <br/>-Chase Randall: Huge Broadway star from New Zealand. <br/>-Riley Griffin: Experienced Broadway actor. <br/>-Shelby Watkins: Rising Broadway star<br/>-Kenall Morgan: Renowed Broadway director. </p><p>Six people all with their own stories, these stories will become interconnected during one run of "Phantom of the opera", relationships will be tested, and for some relationships will start. In th end just remember the old saying, "that's show biz for ya."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And that's a wrap on our exclusive interview with rising star Shelby Watkins." The interview from Theatre Mania said as the camera light turned off. "Thank you so much for your time Ms. Watkins." He said before the young starlet get up to leave. 

"Thank you, its been a dream of mine forever to be interviewed by you." Shelby told them. She gathered her things and left the studio before getting a call from an unkown number. "Hello? Shelby Watkins here." She said to the person on the other end. 

"Miss Watkins, hello this is Ms. Kendall Morgan from the auditions, I'm happy to inform you that you got the part!" The woman on the other end told Shelby. "You mean I get to be Christine Daaé! This has been my dream roll since I was 12, you have my word that you won't be disappointed Ms. Morgan!" Shelby enthusiastically told the director. "I hope not, now if you don't excuse me I have to inform the Phantom that he's got the part." Ms. Morgan said before ending the call. "Oh I wonder who my phantom will be?" Shelby thought to herself before heading back to her apartment. 

-Chase and Riley's apartment.   
"Chase Randall one of the biggest names in Broadway speaking." Chase Randall answered his phone. "Chase it's Kendall Morgan from the Phantom auditions and it's my honor to say welcome Mister phantom." The director told the New Zealander. "Now can you put Mr. Griffin on the phone please?" Kendall asked him. "Riley! It's the director from the Phantom auditions!" Chase yelled to his boyfriend and fellow Broadway star Riley Griffin. Riley came into the room and grabbed the phone from the older male. 

"Hello, Riley Griffin here." He said to Ms. Morgan on the other end. "Mr. Griffin I'm glad to inform you that you will be playing the role of Raoul." She informed him. "Well I guess since the best guy got the phantom I'll be fine will be if his enemy." Riley joked while shooting his boyfriend a smile. "Great I'll see you both next week for our first rehearsal." Ms. Morgan said hanging up the call. "The best man Huh, well Raoul I couldn't disagree with you at all." Chase said with a smug look at his face. "Whatever Mr. Phantom, hopefully the make-up department doesn't make you look too ugly." Riley said before the two shared a kiss. 

-Shelby's apartment  
"Chase Randall! The Chase Randall will be playing the phantom!!!" Shelby screamed to herself when she read the full cast list on Theatre Mania. "His like the biggest star on Broadway!!!!" "Stay cool Shelby don't mess up your chance of stardom. Oh I just can't wait!!!" Shelby screamed again before her door bell rang. "Oh my pizzas here." "Just think Shelby today it's a crummy apartment and pizza, tomorrow New York City penthouse and caviar." She said answering the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made Koda Indonesian (just like Yoshi) so I don't have to explain his broken English.

(Tyler and Koda's Apartment)

"Ok Koda that's enough for today we'll continue on tomorrow." Tyler Navarro told his roommate Koda while closing his English as a second language book. Since meeting the Indonesian native after he arrived in New York the two immediately become best friends. Koda reveal to Tyler that he had a great knowledge of machines and mechanics, Tyler told him that he did as well and the two soon joined a company of prosaically technicians for all the shows on Broadway. The two have made a good living off of it since first meeting 3 months ago, though Koda's English wasn't the best at the time Tyler's been helping him learn and he's almost there. 

"You sure? I can keep going." Koda said in his slow way of speaking English still. "I'm sure bud, that's enough for today." Tyler said, as much as he knew Koda could keep going, he didn't want to overwhelm the man knowing far well that he had a slow learning rate for not having many years of schooling, having to drop out to help his father keep him and his little brother afloat money wise (which is how he learn so much about machines). "Do you think we'll get job soon?" Koda asked heading to the fridge. "Hopefully we haven't had one in a month and funds are starting to get a little low." Tyler said. They haven't worked on a show in a month and the money they made from that and some small jobs here and there was getting low, they needed a new job soon or they'd have to find other jobs. Then almost like a miracle the phone rang. "Hello Tyler Navarro here." 

"Tyler I have good news, we got a job." The familiar British voice of his and Koda's boss Ivan on the other end. "Really that's great!" Tyler said happy to hear that he and Koda would be making money again. "What's the job?" "You'll be working on Kendall Morgan's latest production of 'Phantom of the Opera!'" Ivan said from the other end. "Oh wow Kendall Morgan, she's one of the best directors in the biz." "Yes, yes I know. The rehearsals start next week, so the crew will need to be there 24/7 and I promise you'll make big money." Ivan said. "Sounds great just send us the information and we'll be there." Tyler said. "Great I'll see you boys there." Ivan said hanging up. "That Ivan?" Koda asked. "Yep, we'll be working on Kendall Morgan's newest production of Phantom." Tyler told the other man. "Oh isn't Phantom your favorite show?" Koda asked. "Yeah, wonder whose playing who?" Tyler said opening his laptop and going to Theatre Mania's website. "Oh it say Chase Randall is Phantom." Koda pointed out. "Oh man the Chase Randall, he's such a big star." Tyler said. "Wait Shelby Watkins is playing Christine?" Tyler asked to no one in particular. "You have crush on her." Koda reminded him. Tyler was now as red as his shirt. "Yes, Koda, I know." "Well now you meet her." He said. Tyler was completely unprepared for meeting his crush and unprepared for the craziness that'll follow.


	3. Act 1 scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, even great stories need some filler.

(Subway to the theatre)  
"Ok Shelby this is it, your big break." Shelby thought to herself as she sat on the A train to the theatre for her first rehearsal. "And to think I get to meet the Chase Randall. He's the biggest Broadway star out there right now." Shelby thought as her stop was coming up. "Alright Shelby here it is." She said as the doors opened and she stepped out and headed up to the streets of New York. On her way they she saw what looked like the technician crew arriving and possibly the cutest guy she's ever seen. He had nice dark hair, looked pretty muscular and had nice tan skin which pointed to him being Latino. "Hmm, who would've thought the techies would be looking good?" Shelby thought before entering the theatre. 

(Chase and Riley's Taxi)  
"So what have you found out about this Shelby Watkins girl?" Riley asked Chase. 

"Hmm, apparently she's a rising star, a few shows under her belt and every big agent in the biz is trying to get her." Chase told him. "Sounds like a promising co-star." He told the younger male. "Yeah, though makes you wonder how she got most of those parts without an agent." Riley said. Chase had a thinking look on his face. "Hmm, your brothers still looking for clients right?" Chase asked the younger brother about his older brother. "Yeah, you think we should try to get Matt to sign her?" Riley answered. "Why not, that way her star can get a little bigger." "Wow, Chase Randall wanting to help a fellow actor?" Riley said, sarcasm very prominent in his voice. "Hey I'm just saying, my co-star should be as famous as me." Chase told him smugly. "Remind me why I'm dating you again." "Because you love me." Chase said with a smug smile on his face. "Whatever, we're here pay the man and let's go." Riley said opening his door and giving Chase a quick peck on the lips.


	4. Act 1 Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DINO BABIES ARE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! Which means I have inspiration again, so I'm back with this and my other Dino Charge fic, so enjoy the return of the Broadway Dino's.

Shelby walked into the theatre to find the cast sitting in various groups in the first three rows of the audience. She doesn't really know any of these other actors so she sits by herself in the fourth row. The director, Kendall Morgan appears on the stage.  
"Hello all, and welcome to my production of the highly acclaimed, Tony award winning show The Phantom of the Opera!" She said smiling to everyone. "I'm sure your just as excited as me to be apart of this wonderful show." The cast clapped. "And we have some of the biggest stars in the business leading our show." Shelby felt her cheeks warm up cause she wasn't used to being called one of the biggest stars in Broadway just yet. "We have the incredibly talented Chase Randall playing the phantom himself." She said signaling for Chase who was sitting in the front row to stand. The audience clapped and Shelby probably clapped a little too loud.  
"Thank you, thank you, I'm so excited to be able to bring this character to life and preform with all of you." And with that Chase gained applause from the whole theatre.  
"Dang he's so charismatic." Shelby whispered under her breath and the sound of the clapping. "And we have the rising star Ms. Shelby Watkins as our Christine." Ms. Morgan said gesturing to the audience. The entire cast turned to her and she had a face as red as a tomato as she stood. "Um hey everyone, I'd just like to say I'm honored to be apart of this cast and can't wait to work with you all." She said still red faces before quickly sitting down. "Well I'm excited to begin work so come get your scripts and music." Ms. Morgan said as the cute tech worker that Shelby saw before and another one with long hair dropped off boxes with scripts in them. She headed up to grab hers but was stopped by Chase himself. "Hey they." The New Zelander said, his accent thick. "Hey Mr. Famous Broadway star." She said to the actor. "I hear you don't have an official agent yet." "No, not yet." She told him. "Well then Ms. Watkins do I have an offer for you."


End file.
